gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
An Angel Named Double-Cross
An Angel Named Double-Cross is a side mission that Kat can partake in Gravity Rush 2. It is available after completing the thirteenth story mission "Alone Again". This mission disappears after completing the following story mission "Swallow in the Mirror", but it reappears after the completion of the seventeenth story mission "Road to Lonely". Story Kat spots Aujean and Eugie in Vendecentre, though she tries to pretend she did not see them at first. Aujean gets Kat to sample his new ice cream, the Angel Deluxe. He asks her to help him sell the Angel Deluxe by having her dress up as Kali Angel and tasking her to advertise the ice cream for them (threatening to charge her for it if she refuses), with their reasoning being that people will flock to Aujean's stand if they see what Kali is eating. Soon, Kat's efforts manage to attract a sizable queue in front of Aujean's ice cream stand, but Eugie says that she is just getting started. Before she can get started on the next area however, Kali appears and proceeds to tease Kat for playing dress-up and copying her style. Eventually, Kat's advertising attracts an enormous line. However, as Eugie tries to thank her, they hear a commotion nearby, and he asks Kat to check it out. Seeing some thugs getting into a scrap, Kat steps in to break up the fight, but the scheme backfires when she does Kali's signature pose...right underneath a monitor that Kali herself appears on, leading everyone to realize that the "Kali" they see before them is an impostor. With all of their customers gone, Eugie scolds Kat for blowing her cover (forgetting that he sent her to checkout the commotion in the first place), and Kat suddenly blurts out that Aujean's ice cream isn't any good anyway. In a fit of anger, Aujean then orders Kat to go away, believing her to be curse, to which Kat gladly obliges. Walkthrough All you need to do in this mission to run around the designated area, and use the square button to advertise the Angel Deluxe ice cream to attract a certain number of people within the allotted time. The first area is near Loop Line Station #3, and the target number is 50 within 90 seconds. This one is relatively straightforward, as there are plenty of small crowds allowing you to reach the target number with plenty of time to spare. The second area is in front of Loop Line Station #2, and the target number this time is 60 within 90 seconds. Being a bigger area than before, this one is a little harder. Be careful of the police officers hanging around, and do not advertise too much, or Kat will get brain freeze and will unable to move for a bit. If time runs out, or the Fraud Detection gauge fills completely, you will fail the mission and have to redo the part you failed. Category:Side Missions in Gravity Rush 2